1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus for generating a plurality of pieces of image data from a single image, and to a control method for the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is demanded to simultaneously capture an image of a wide range which grasps a whole atmosphere and an enlarged image representing a specific object in the image. Therefore a technology relating to an image capturing apparatus which simultaneously captures a plurality of images of different angles is known. For example, the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-268019 discloses a technology by which an image which grasps a wide range and an enlarged image are synthesized together to record the two images as a synthesized image. There are image capturing apparatuses (digital camera) which can simultaneously capture two images from different angles, for example, Olympus SZ-30MR. (http://www.getolympus.com/us/en/digitalcameras/sz-30mr.html) The SZ-30MR has a technology called multi-recording function, by which two images from different angles of view can simultaneously be captured.
A user uses a zoom function of the image capturing apparatus to change a photographing range or an angle of view in accordance with a condition of an object. The zoom function of the above-described digital camera is also useful for the user. The user needs to consider two images of different angles when using the zoom function of the digital camera. It is troublesome for the user to use the zoom function while considering the two images. A digital camera which removes the trouble is demanded.